encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 99
Tunay na kulay is the ninety-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 1, 2016. Summary In Ascano, Wahid ordered his men to take care of their wounded. Ybrahim asked if he had the additional things he had asked for. Wahid had the chests opened, saying there was nothing in excess, or anything lacking. Ybrahim told Wantuk to pay. Wantuk opened his smaller chest, which contained some of the gold treasures of Sapiro. But Wahid saw that Wantuk had taken some of the treasures for himself, and demanded them back. Wantuk said he had sharp eyes. Asval and Axilom arrived. Asval said Ybrahim was audacious to have taken treasures from the palace of Sapiro without his leave. Ybrahim said that was not necessary, because he had the better right, as the true heir. Asval attacked Ybrahim, who evaded him and managed to hold him at sword point. Wahid told them to stop fighting in their territory. Wantuk asked why they had to fight, if Asval is on their side. Asval said Sapiro is another matter, because he did not age and go through many wars just to leave it in the hands of Ybrahim, who did not even grow up there. Ybrahim said that whatever Asval said, he still has the right, so he should shut up. Ybrahim punched Asval, which knocked him down. Ybrahim also punched Axilom, who was about to attack. Wahid stopped them from fighting further, asking them to respect the barbaro territory. Ybrahim told Asval that they do not have to fight over Sapiro, if Asval would simply acknowledge his rights. Asval and Axilom decided to leave. Ybrahim ordered the chests carried, assigning Wantuk to lead it. But the barbaros simply took their gold and left, so Wantuk was left all alone. Asval said that if he had known that Ybrahim would take possession of the entire palace, he would not have struck a deal with Aquil. Axilom asked if it meant that they would not be helping the diwatas anymore. Asval said it meant that Ybrahim would have to die and he would have to acquire the kantao, their kinship notwithstanding. In Sapiro, Aquil asked Amihan how her trip went. Amihan said it was a success, for the bandidos agreed to cooperate with them. Aquil said it was good news, and congratulated them beforehand. Amihan thanked him. Wantuk said he knew they were hungry, and said they had prepared food for them. Wantuk said he prepared food for his beloved Sang'gre Danaya. Danaya approached Wantuk and appreciated his thoughtfulness. Alena apologized, saying that she is not hungry and would like to rest first. Wantuk invited Amihan to dine. Amihan told them she had to go somewhere. Aquil and Muros sat beside Danaya. Aquil offered her bread, while Muros offered fruits. Wantuk was also about to offer her food, but Aquil and Muros drove him away and ordered him to bring drinks. Wantuk said he toiled for everything yet they were the ones to reap. He threw his cap in annoyance. Gurna informed Pirena that Alena has arrived. Pirena asked if Alena has news. Alena told them that Amihan is preparing to attack Hagorn. Pirena asked when that would be, and how it would be done. Alena said that around that time Ybarro is probably back in Sapiro, having acquired additional arms from the barbaros. Alena said those would be offered to Hagorn, with the bandidos pretending that it came from them. Alena said that not all the chests would contain items, since Amihan and Danaya could sneak in some of them. Alena thinks that if Amihan succeeds in their plan, they would easily be able to recover the gems, and all of Lireo. Pirena said "if" they could do all that. Gurna asked what Pirena had in mind. Pirena said they would let Amihan's plan proceed, but she will go there first, to wait for them and her father. Alena said she did not understand, and asked her to elaborate. Pirena said she had said enough; Alena must continue following what Amihan wanted, and she'll take care of the rest. It is revealed that Amihan had followed Alena and heard everything, calling Alena a traitor. Mira and Lira appear in the palace of Sapiro. Lira said she still can't believe that she had reverted to her true form, and even her real voice had been restored. Lira thanked Mira again, but Mira told her to stop, because she had been saying that for some time now. Lira said she is very happy, since her mother and father would now recognize her. Mira told her to hurry, since they might be waiting for her. Lira asked if Mira would not accompany her. Mira said that Amihan thought she had already returned to the human world, which she must do now, since Anthony will be looking for her. Lira teased that she must be with Anthony now. Mira said that cannot be, yet, even if she wanted it, because they are of different races and he would just be hurt. Mira told Lira to let her set things in order, saying that when she returned to Encantadia, she would never leave again. Lira said they are needed in Encantadia, and told her to return as soon as she could. Lira said she liked their team up, like "Super Twins," Jean Garcia and Eula Valdes, or Powerpuff Girls. Lira noticed that the references are lost on Mira, so she simply said "like Banak and Nakba." Mira said Lira is really funny. Lira said she is only making her laugh, but she really wanted to cry, because they will be separated again. Lira calls Mira "cousin, BFF, dude, marsA close female friend", almost like a sister. Mira promised she would return as soon as she could. Another hand slap and hip bump, and then they embraced. Ybrahim looked at the empty throne of Sapiro. Wantuk told him to sit on it. Ybrahim said he would not do that until he was proclaimed king. Wantuk asked what stops that from happening. Ybrahim said it is not the right time, as long as Encantadia is in chaos. Amihan appeared. Ybrahim asked why she arrived only now, and where she came from. Lira walked in and called them mother and father. Amihan and Ybrahim looked at each other. Pirena teleported to the entrance of the palace of Lireo, but failed when she tried to teleport her way in. Four Hathor guards were alerted and approached her. Pirena told them to stop, saying that they could still save their lives if they simply let her in. The guards resisted, so Pirena slew them all. Pirena said she'll try to enter unopposed, using another method. Pirena shape-shifted into Agane. Four more Hathors emerged. 'Agane' asked them why no one is guarding the entrance, and reprimanded them. Lira ran towards Amihan and Ybrahim. The Sapiryan guards were about to stop her, but Ybrahim stayed them. Lira embraced Ybrahim and Amihan. Amihan apologized, and asked who she was. Lira laughed, saying that Amihan must be joking. Ybrahim affirmed that they do not know her, and asked her who she is. Lira wondered how that could be, since her true form had already been restored. Lira she was Lira, who had been a goat-like Encantada just recently. Paopao was surprised and asked why she looked like that. Lira said that the curse on her had been lifted; she had thought it would be gone completely. On the positive side, however, Lira said she does not look like "Ms. Universe Caldereta" anymore. Paopao said he does not like her appearance, because she can't be his pet anymore. He wanted Kambi back, and walked away. Amihan asked how her appearance and voice changed. Lira said it was because of Evades and the fruits of his tree. Flying bugs hover around the Tree of Life. Evades told them to go away, but they remained. Lira appeared, and Evades asked why she returned. Lira planned on making her family eat the fruits, so that they could remember her. Evades said the fruits cannot restore memories. Lira asked how her family could remember her. Lira then remembered Emre, and asked Evades if she could speak to him, to inform him of her plight. Evades asked if she really thought that Emre does not know what is happening to her. Lira asked if Emre would simply let her remain unrecognized by her family. Evades said Emre might have permitted it to happen, because he thinks it could be good for her. Lira does not understand how it could possibly be good for her, as it still seemed like a punishment. Evades said that sometimes, there are events in one's life that one would consider misfortunes, but would eventually turn out to be blessings in disguise. Evades told her to ponder, for Emre would not give her such a test if it would not be good for her. Evades told Lira to have faith. Evades then vanished. In Lireo, 'Agane' ordered the Hathors guarding Hagorn's room to find Asval and go to her that very instant. 'Agane' reverted to her original form. She used ivictus when she saw LilaSari, Mayca and Kaizan coming. LilaSari told Mayca and Kaizan to guard the entrance and not to allow anyone to enter, so Hagorn could rest. Mayca asked where LilaSari would go. LilaSari said she would go to the garden to take some fresh air. Mayca told Kaizan to accompany the queen. When they were gone, Pirena knocked Mayca out and entered Hagorn's room. Pirena approached Hagorn, who was sleeping. In Sapiro, Wantuk asked if what Lira said was true, that she simply ate a fruit from the Tree of Evades and now she looked like that. Ybrahim said the fruit of that tree had the power to change appearance and destiny, as happened with Alena. Wantuk regrets not having been able to eat a fruit, for he almost did the last time, but Evades beat him. Wantuk said his appearance would have changed, tall as Muros and manly as Aquil. Wantuk imagines that Danaya would love her then. Wantuk was happy to see Danaya and spread his arms, as if to hug her. Danaya picked a round fruit and said it should be the one he should be eating, putting it whole in his mouth. Amihan entered the room. Danaya asked where she came from, as she had been looking for her for some time. Amihan asked Ybrahim and Wantuk to leave them. Amihan said she followed a person and discovered her to be a traitor. Lira and Alena entered from opposite sides of the room. Danaya asked who Amihan is referring to. In Lireo, Pirena was poised to strike Hagorn, but was surprised when Hagorn said he could smell her. He took out the Fire Gem, and asked if she thought he had not prepared against her ability. He shot fire, but Pirena managed to disappear before that. Danaya also asked Alena where she came from, saying that she disappears like bubble. Amihan told Alena to answer Danaya, saying that she too wanted to know where she came from, but Alena remained silent. Hagorn drew his sword and said the sisters are the same; they really know how to attack him. Hagorn parries an attack from Pirena, who suddenly appeared, and shot a blast of fire after her. Hagorn said that would never happen again, for he would not let himself get wounded by any of them again. Hagorn strikes again and hit Pirena at the right shoulder. Pirena vanished before Hagorn shot another blast of fire. Hagorn slowly walked out of his room, telling Pirena to come out. Mayca was awakened by Hagorn's shouts. Back in Sapiro, Alena said she only strolled in the garden, to take some fresh air. Alena asked if there is something wrong with that. Danaya said there's nothing wrong, but asked why she did not invite her to come. Amihan said Danaya would not enjoy it either and told Lira to summon the others for a meeting, because there is something she wanted to say. Danaya said she would be the one to tell Imaw. Amihan looked at Alena, who became uncomfortable. Wahid praised Ybrahim's new place, saying he could assist them more easily if they get attacked, if he did not get lost in the new forest created by Danaya. Aquil thanked him on behalf of their queen. Lira arrived. Muros asked who she is, and Wahid seconded, with compliments. Ybrahim asked what Lira needed from them. Wahid said Lira is a beautiful name. Lira pushed Wahid and told him to keep quiet. Lira said the queen is summoning them for a meeting, at the dining room. Ybrahim told Lira to attend to Wahid for a while. Ybrahim, Muros and Aquil left. Lira complained, saying that Wahid is conceited. Wahid asked if she is saying something, which Lira denied. Lira told Wahid to stay away. Ybrahim asked if the Sang'gres have something important to say. Amihan said it is about the attack on Lireo, which is scheduled tomorrow. Aquil said she has nothing to worry about because everything had been prepared. Ybrahim said they only need to wait for the bandidos. Amihan said there is no need, because she had changed her mind and scrapped the plan. Danaya asked why. Amihan said their plan is no longer a secret, as it had been disclosed to an enemy. Ybrahim asked who the traitor is. Imaw was incredulous that there was a traitor among them. Alena urged Amihan to tell them who the traitor is, so that person could be punished immediately. Amihan stared at Alena. Trivia *The anti-ivictus barrier only prohibits entrance through the power of ivictus. Hathor soldiers had been posted to guard against normal entry. References